


[podfic] circumstances

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Winta, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Voiceteam 2020, post-season 1 (The Mandalorian TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Winta knows Mandalorian armor when she sees it.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702517) by [ilet (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ilet). 



> You can find the simulpod of this story recorded by Tipsy_Kitty right over here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993266

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, post-season 1 (The Mandalorian TV), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, POV Winta, Established Relationship

 **Length:** 00:12:54

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_circumstances_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
